Entre lui et moi
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Tout peut changer en une seul instant,en une seule minute.Dans un monde en pleine reconstruction,sauront-ils s'y retrouver et se faire accepter ? Pourront-ils faire accepter leur histoire auprès de leurs proches ? EdxRanfan, RoyxRiza & d'autres couples.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un baiser sous le gui

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic __**" Entre lui et moi "**__. Il s'agit de la toute première version, que j'ai écrite et qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que celle que j'ai publié il y a quelques semaines. Surtout pas d'inquiètude. Je n'abandonne pas __**" Chroniques ordinaires "**__ ni __**" Souviens toi de moi "**__. Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver durant les vacances._

**_Pairing : _**_Edward Elric & Ranfan - Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye, pour les principaux et je prévoie un Lin Yao & Winry Rockbell, ainsi qu'un Alphonse Elric & May Chang. Allez savoir pourquoi, je commence à aimer l'idée de voir ses deux là ensembles._

**_Rating : _**_T mais cette fic contiendra du lemon selon certains chapitres._

_**Disclaimers : **__Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, et tous les droits appartiennent à la sublime Hiromu Arakawa._

_Voilà voilà que dire d'autre si ce n'est bonne lecture._

_**ooOoo**_

**Entre lui et moi**

**Chapitre 1 : Un baiser sous le gui**

_**ooOoo**_

Edward Elric détestait la période des fêtes de fin d'année. L'effervescence des fêtes de Noel et du Nouvel An le rendait de très méchante humeur et le faisait se montrer encore plus exécrable qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Toute cette agitation et ce déballage de bons sentiments le rendait malade d'écoeurement et de jalousie. Il détestait cette période de l'année car c'était avant tout une fête de famille et mis à part, Alphonse, Edward n'avait plus de famille avec qui fêter les fêtes de fin d'année. Sa mère était morte, il y a plusieurs années et Hohenheim était mort, il y a dix mois maintenant, suite à son affrontement avec la créature qui se faisait appeler _**" Père "**_ et qui avait bien faillit rayer Amestris et sa population toute entière de la surface de la Terre. Certes, il y avait Winry et mamie Pinako, ainsi que son maître, Izumi Curtis, qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa propre famille mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais la mort de son père l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il regrettait de ne pas avoir su lui pardonner et de s'être montré si fier et borné avec lui.

Edward était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au buffet - pourtant copieux - mis à disposition des invités, pas plus qu'à Winry qui lui demandait quelque chose, mais les paroles de la jeune fille lui semblaient si lointaines, qu'il n'y comprenait pas un traitre mot.

Il ne vit même pas venir la tape dans le dos - amicale - que le prince Lin Yao lui assena, le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Il s'affala à même le sol de la salle à manger de la maison de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye - futur madame Mustang - et sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui.

- NON MAIS TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE OU QUOI ? ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE PRINCE DE XING !

Tout les invités présents au dîner organisé par Roy Mustang et sa fiancée se retournèrent vers le petit groupe, fixant d'un air ahuri un certain blondinet passablement excité et très en colère.

- Moi aussi. Je suis content de te revoir mon Edo, le salua Lin en le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il était une sorte de doudou géant.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON EDO ! ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Mais Lin fit semblant de ne rien entendre et serra la main d'Alphonse, avant de se tourner vers Winry et de lui faire le baisemain en bon gentleman qu'il était, le tout en changeant d'attitude en moins de deux minutes.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et sentit de la fumée lui sortir par le nez et les oreilles, façon cocotte-minute. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Dès que Winry était dans les parages, il fallait que Lin fasse son numéro de prince charmant à deux cenz. Ce qui avait passablement le don de l'énerver et de le rendre vert de jalousie, car à chaque fois, il avait droit aux mêmes reproches de la part de Winry, à savoir, pourquoi il ne lui manifestait pas un peu plus de galanterie et d'attention.

Edward soupira bruyamment, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence à Lin et Winry, qui rougissait comme une gamine aux compliments du prince héritier de Xing. Ils se retournèrent vers le Fullmetal et celui-ci sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- La petite ninja tueuse de Xing n'est pas dans les parages ? Demanda Edward visiblement surpris de ne pas avoir dû subir les foudres vengeresses d'une certaine garde du corps, un peu trop zélée.

- Ranfan me surveille toujours de loin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, lui rappela Lin comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Mais je te rassure, elle t'as probablement entendu. Elle a une ouie très developpé.

- Et pourquoi pas des supers-pouvoirs pendant que tu y es.

- Parfois, il m'arrive de me poser la question.

- N'empêche qu'elle aurait au moins pu venir dire bonjour ou au moins menacer de me tuer, bouda Edward visiblement déçu d'être ainsi ignoré par la xinoise.

Alphonse et Lin regardèrent Edward comme s'il était soudain devenu fou et Winry sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer sournoisement en elle.

- Ed ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquièta Alphonse.

- Tu sais, Ed. Si tu aimes les coups. Je veux bien me porter volontaire pour t'en donner, proposa Winry en sortant sa clé anglaise d'on ne sait où.

- Non non ça va ! Je plaisantais, Winry ! Se justifia Edward en reculant loin de la mécanicienne qui le dardait d'un regard bleu électrique peu amical.

Oui. Une fille amoureuse et jalouse, ça ne faisait jamais bon mélange.

_**ooOoo**_

Edward fuyait Alex Louis Armstrong comme la peste. Pour une raison inconnue, le géant blond à houppette blonde s'était mis en devoir de le féliciter - à sa manière - c'est à dire en le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire craquer les os. Le jeune homme avait cru déceler les mots _**" Winry et sortir ensembles " **_au court d'une conversation entre les membres de l'équipe Mustang et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu de leur botter le derrière à ces idiots pathologiques. Ce n'est pas parce que _Monsieur Mustang_ avait finalement déclaré sa flamme à son cher et tendre lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et allait l'épouser en juin prochain que lui même devait faire pareil avec sa mécanicienne. Etait-il donc si prévisible ? Et de quel droit se permettaient-ils de décider à sa place ?

Winry était très jolie et très agréable à regarder mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour son amie d'enfance. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il ne savait pas très bien si c'était de l'amour ou juste de l'amitié. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et encore moins perdre son amitié.

Edward arriva en vue de la cuisine et s'y engouffra à toute vitesse en refermant aussi discrètement que possible la porte derrière lui.

C'est là, qu'il la vit.

Ranfan lui tournait le dos et était en train de faire la vaiselle, tout en chantonnant. L'alchimiste la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver tout éveillé.

Edward se racla la gorge bruyamment, histoire de signaler sa présence à la jeune xinoise, qui avait brillé par son absence, durant la soirée.

Ranfan continua de faire sa vaisselle comme si de rien n'était, mais sourit en entendant l'alchimiste jurer entre ses dents. Malgré ses manières de rustre et de macho, elle aimait bien le jeune homme et lui vouait un grand respect. Elle était contente de voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir surmonté la mort de son père. Elle-même avait dû surmonter seule le chagrin de la perte de son grand-père et elle savait combien cela pouvait être difficile.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à dire bonjour ou bien je suis devenu invisible sans m'en apercevoir ? Lança Edward avec une animosité non dissimulée dans la voix.

Ranfan soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward avait un don pour briser les meilleurs moments. Elle ferma le robinet d'eau froide et se retourna pour faire face au Fullmetal, qui sourit narquoisement en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait la jeune fille. Quoi qu'il en dise, il l'aimait bien et la respectait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, malgré son caractère autoritaire et lunatique. Ca lui donnait l'illusion qu'il était plus proche d'elle, qu'elle était là avec lui et non pas distante et lointaine comme à son habitude.

- Tu as l'intention de te terrer dans cette cusine durant toute la soirée ? Continua Edward.

- Ce n'est pas ma place. Je suis une servante du clan Yao. Rien de plus.

- Pitié ! On dirait une machine quand tu dis ça et s'il y a bien une personne qui se fout des conventions, c'est bien Lin.

Ranfan sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle réalisait qu'Edward avait raison. Elle attrapa un torchon propre et se mit en devoir d'essuyer la vaisselle.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là dans cette cuisine et pas plutôt avec Al et tes amis ?

Il sentit de la colère dans la voix de la xinoise et se félicita intérieurement de son petit effet, d'autant qu'un certain colonel avait eu l'idée de disposer des branches de gui dans presque toute la maison. Edward n'était pas du genre très respectueux des traditions - d'autant que celle-là ne venait même pas d'Amestris - mais pousser la jeune fille dans ses derniers retranchements faisait bien partie de ses projets, quitte à titiller son sens de l'honneur et des traditions.

- Tu sais qu'on est juste en dessous d'une branche de gui ?

- Et alors ?

Ranfan le fixa de ses yeux noirs. Elle pensait qu'il était tombé sur la tête. Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt embrasser un crapaud.

- Je suis xinoise. Pas amestrienne et cette tradition ne me concerne pas, répliqua-t-elle froidement en détournant la tête, afin que l'alchimiste ne voit pas ses joues rouges.

- Trouillarde ! Je suis bien conscient que tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup mais ce n'est qu'un stupide baiser, ce n'est pas la mort !

Edward était vexé comme un pou. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, loin de là mais c'était toujours insultant de se faire rejetter par la jeune ninja. Elle était si froide et si distante, que ça en était toujours déstabilisant, qu'elle que soit la situation.

- Dans mon pays, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça. Ce n'est pas convenable, se défendit Ranfan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de ta petite personne. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire.

- Pff ! Trouillarde, va ! Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça, pourtant, la taquina Edward en s'éloignant vers la porte de la cusine.

- Je ne suis pas trouillarde ! Se défendit à nouveau Ranfan en se retenant de hurler et de lui envoyer son torchon à la figure.

_**ooOoo**_

Edward n'avait pas revu ne serait-ce qu'un bout du joli nez de la xinoise de toute la soirée. A son grand désespoir, car il aurait aimé la revoir une dernière fois, au moins pour pouvoir l'embêter encore un peu. Il n'aimait pas s'en vanter mais il semblait avoir une espèce de don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et c'était un pouvoir dont il adorait abuser.

Minuit approchait à grand pas et une sorte de sentiment de fébrilité et d'euphorie semblait avoir gagné tout les convives. Edward pour sa part, ne partageait pas vraiment le même point de vue et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se trouver un coin tranquille pour finir la soirée, loin de toute cette agitation et de Winry, qui voulait absolument danser avec lui.

Il arriva dans le couloir, donnant sur la porte arrière de la maison et fut surpris d'y trouver Ranfan, adossée le dos contre le mur, assise à même le sol, la tête entre ses genoux, en train de pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis près d'un an et remarqua qu'elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait désormais dans le milieu du dos. Elle portait un pull blanc cassé à col roulé, un peu grand pour elle sur un vieux jean. Voir la ninja dans cet état lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il s'en voulut d'être si peu doué avec les membres du sexe féminin. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, surtout les filles, en particuliers quand elles pleuraient. Il avait un véritable problème avec ça. Il se rappelait de sa mère, qui pleurait le soir, quand elle croyait que lui et Alphonse étaient profondément endormis. Il avait toujours gardé cette image en lui et avait toujours été profondément marqué par ce souvenir. Le problème était que Ranfan n'était pas une fille ordinaire. C'était la fille, la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse. La seule fois ou il l'avait vu si vulnérable, c'était juste après que le docteur Knox l'ait opéré à vif dans cette cabane abandonnée des environs de Central City. Ses gémissements étouffés de douleur lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et il se surprit à se demander comment elle avait pu elle-même s'infliger une telle douleur et une telle mutilation à son propre corps. Il se sentait stupide à rester là, planté en plein milieu du couloir à ne rien faire et à la regardait pleurer. Il se décida à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un mot, attendant qu'elle cesse de pleurer ou qu'elle le remarque.

Ranfan sentit la présence d'Edward à côté d'elle et releva la tête. Elle croisa le regard ambré du jeune homme et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se surprit à l'observer plus en détail et le trouva réellement beau. Ses beaux yeux d'or la fixaient avec gravité et ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés encadraient son visage fin et parfaitement dessiné. Les traits de son visage avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines et s'étaient allongés. Sa machoire était devenue plus carré. Elle admira la courbe parfaite de son nez droit et fin, légèrement pointu, de ses lèvres fines et elle se sentit rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait et détourna la tête, gênée et honteuse comme jamais.

Edward ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Il ne voyait que son joli visage et ses beaux yeux noirs baignés de larme. A cet instant, il la trouva vraiment belle et se surprit lui-même à avoir envie de caresser du bout des doigts la peau pâle de ses joues. Elles avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et la jeune fille se releva prestement et voulut pour s'éloigner, quand Edward la retint par le bras.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il.

Ranfan se figea soudainement et se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme. La tête baissée et les joues rougies par l'émotion, elle baragouina quelque chose dont l'alchimiste ne comprit pas un traitre mot et eut la surprise de sa vie, quand dans un geste leste et rapide, il vit la jeune fille se mettre à sa hauteur, et l'instant d'après, elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, du bout des lèvres. Le contact fut assez rapide, mais léger, doux et aérien comme le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Un délicieux parfum frais et fleuri lui envahit les narines et il inspira profondément la saveur envoûtante des cheveux de la jeune fille. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue mais n'osa pas faire le moindre geste de peur d'effrayer la xinoise.

Ranfan ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine audace, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer son geste. Elle avait agit comme ça, à l'instinct, en écoutant pour une fois rien d'autre que son coeur. Elle fut surprise de la douceur de la peau d'Edward et s'enivra de son odeur étrangement masculine. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais elle se sentit flancher en croisant le regard interrogateur du Fullmetal. Elle voulut faire un mouvement de recul mais la main de métal du jeune homme la retint prisonnière. Elle sentit son souffle se couper subitement dans le fond de sa gorge, quand elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Edward sur son visage.

Ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte de leur soudaine promiscuité. L'un et l'autre étaient bien trop occupés à plonger dans le regard de l'autre. L'or contre l'onyx. Edward ne se rendit compte de rien. Pas plus que Ranfan. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin, pour mieux se séparer et se retrouver à l'instant d'après. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleurer à chaque fois, mais c'était suffisant pour éveiller leurs sens. Ranfan passa une main timide contre le torse d'Edward, tandis que celui-ci effleurait de sa main de chair sa taille fine. Il la sentit se rapprocher de lui et instinctivement sa main de métal lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et alla se glisser avec hésitation derrière sa nuque. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure et elle répondit à la taquinerie en lêchant la lèvre inférieure du blond du bout de sa langue, tout en entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Edward sentit le corps souple et chaud de la jeune fille se presser contre le sien. Sa poitrine ronde se cogna contre son torse et une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui. Ranfan émit un petit gémissement en sentant la langue d'Edward venir taquiner la sienne. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser, qui devint rapidement plus passionné et langoureux.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une sorte de bulle où seul comptait l'instant présent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs langues se pourchassaient, se caressaient, tandis que leurs mains découvraient timidement le corps de l'autre à travers le fin tissu de leurs vêtements. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Le manque d'oxygène se fit bientôt ressentir et le besoin de respirer se fit plus plus fort. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

Ranfan avait les yeux encore embrumés par le souvenir et le plaisir ressentit durant le baiser quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux mordorés d'Edward. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'excitation et la ninja réalisa soudain ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait offert son premier baiser à Edward Elric. Le garçon le plus arrogant et le plus énervant qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Elle s'éloigna soudainement du jeune homme, les joues en feu et le souffle court. Elle avait honte, honte d'avoir ressentie un plaisir dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

- Pardon... je... excuse moi, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant le sol sous ses pieds.

Elle serrait les poings et sentit les ongles de ses mains griffer sa peau. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier de sa souffrance et de son chagrin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à hair le prince Lin. A cause de lui, elle avait perdu jusqu'à son identité et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une stupide petite fiole censait contenir la vie éternelle.

Elle tourna subitement les talons et voulut pour partir, quand elle sentit une main dure et froide sur son poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que les lèvres d'Edward étaient déjà sur les siennes, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien et encercla son cou de ses bras. Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé, quelques minutes auparavant. Il était dur et exigeant, mais en même temps doux et tendre. Il glissa une de ses mains dans son cou et caressa ses cheveux, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans ses longues mêches de cheveux noirs, alors que son autre main se glissait sous son pull et caressait son dos. Le baiser se renforça mais des éclats de voix, des rires, des hourras et des bonnes années sonores parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Ranfan rompit le baiser et se dégagea, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son buste.

- Bonne année, Ed, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait les joues rouges et le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs en amandes brillant de désir. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu s'embrasser en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Des pas se rapprochèrent et Ranfan s'éloigna d'Edward, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir, se demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer était bien réel. Tout c'était déroulé si vite, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout éveillé, quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant sur le parquet du couloir. Il ramassa un pendentif en or dont la chaine s'était brisée et il sut qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce baiser échangé avec la jeune xinoise.

_**ooOoo**_

_Voici le premier chapitre et ma maigre contribution à l'écriture de fictions sur Edo et Ranfan. J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie d'en savoir plus._

_Bisous et n'oubliez de mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide l'auteur à avancer et ça lui redonne le moral._

_*** Jo ***_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un pas en avant,

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Voici le deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère plaira autant que le premier. Je tiens à remercier Sabine02, Matsuyama et Basilic-Edofanart pour leurs reviews. Dans ce chapitre, Edward se montre excécrable comme à son habitude - mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime - et Roy découvre les affres de l'organisation d'un mariage. Ranfan, elle, joue à un jeu de " deux pas en arrière, deux pas en avant " avec Edward. Je vais également tâcher de finir le prochain chapitre de " Chroniques ordinaires " même si j'avoue que je connais un beug sur certaines scènes. Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre au lieu de parler. Bonne lecture._

_**ooOoo**_

**Entre lui et moi**

**Chapitre 2 : Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière**

_**ooOoo**_

Un grognement mécontent s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward, alors qu'il remontait brusquement les couvertures sur sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de l'autre abruti qui était en train de tambouriner comme un malade contre la porte de son appartement. Il voulait juste se replonger dans le rêve qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être réveillé et retrouver un peu de la douceur des lèvres d'une jolie xinoise aux grands yeux noirs.

- Fullmetal ! Tu vas ouvrir ou je défonce cette porte ! Hurla Roy Mustang à travers la porte.

- Merde ! Vous faîtes chier !

Edward rejetta brutalement les couvertures loin de lui, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea avec fureur vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Roy Mustang qui fulminait littéralement sur place, visiblement furieux que le jeune homme le traite avec si peu de respect alors qu'il était son aîné et son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Quoi ? Beugla Edward en fusillant le brun du regard.

- Ca fait dix minutes que je tambourine à ta porte. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Bon sang.

- Je dormais. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

L'alchimiste de Flamme leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard agacé du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Bonne question. Edward n'avait pas changé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes depuis qu'il avait rendu son corps à son frère et battu _" Père "_. Il était resté le même gamin insolent et susceptible, qu'il cotoyait depuis des années. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé, le nez dans ses bouquins et semblait chercher sa voie, sans pour autant la trouver. Il avait pensé qu'avec tout le temps libre qu'il avait, il aurait fini par nouer des liens plus étroits avec sa jolie mécanicienne, mais rien, niet, nada ! Edward restait totalement aveugle aux signaux que lui envoyait la jeune fille - au grand désespoir du porte-monnaie du général qui se réduisait à une peau de chagrin au fil des semaines ou il pariait sur quand est-ce que le jeune homme allait se décider à sortir avec son amie d'enfance.

- Je pensais que tu étais occupé. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, insinua Roy non sans malice.

- Contrairement à vous. Moi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

Les joues et les oreilles du blond prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'il se retenait de ne pas sauter à la gorge du brun, qui le jaugeait malicieusement du regard. S'il y avait une chose que Roy Mustang adorait dans la vie - mis à part sa chère et tendre Riza - c'était ses petites joutes verbales avec le Fullmetal.

- Pourtant, ça serait tout à fait normal à ton âge, mon petit Edo, susurra Mustang d'une voix doucereuse.

- VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS DIT LE PETIT EDO ? ESPECE DE PLAY-BOY A LA MANQUE !

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime beaucoup mon petit Edo, rigola le brun en tapotant la tête du blond du plat de la main et en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_**BLAAAAM**_

Edward lui claqua violemment la porte au nez, faisant par la même occasion trembler les murs du deuxième étage de l'immeuble.

- N'oublie pas mon petit Edo, que tu dois venir avec moi, pour choisir ton costume pour le mariage, lui rappela Roy avec un sourire sadique scotché au visage.

Rien de telle qu'une petite joute verbale avec Edward pour le mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

_**ooOoo**_

_" Alexandra Yang "_ était la référence en matière de mode féminine et masculine de haut standing et pour des occasions en tout genre comme des mariages ou des soirées. C'est là que Riza avait acheté sa robe de marié et celles de ses demoiselles d'honneur et c'est là, qu'elle avait obligé Roy a allé acheter son costume et celui d'Edward - au grand dam du futur marié qui voyait la note du mariage devenir aussi haute que le mont Hangzhi, le plus haut sommet de Xing.

- Vous avez fini de faire cette tête. C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de demander le lieutenant en mariage, après tout. Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre, soupira Edward en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage en même temps que Roy.

- Tu es censé me soutenir, Fullmetal. Tu es mon témoin, je te rappelle, répliqua Mustang en lorgnant d'un oeil dépité l'étiquette indiquant le prix - très élévé - du costume que Riza lui avait choisi pour le mariage.

- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier. Vous me le répéttez dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

- C'est pour que tu ne me plantes pas devant l'autel avec les alliances et que tu n'oublies pas ton discours.

- Dîtes plutôt que vous avez peur que se soit le lieutenant qui vous plante devant l'autel, railla Edward.

Roy lui lança un regard meurtrier et dû se retenir pour ne pas transformer le blond en méchoui. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, l'inactivité rendait Edward grognon. Il n'était déjà pas facile à supporter avant, mais maintenant c'était deux fois pires. Le brun n'était pas fou et voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à s'y retrouver dans cette nouvelle vie sans quête de la pierre Philosophale et du corps de son petit frère, mais le Fullmetal était un vrai mur, quand on abordait le sujet.

- Messieurs, vous avez choisis ?

Une jeune vendeuse les interrompit dans leur joute verbale, avant que celle-ci ne dégénère pour de bon.

- Oui, répondit Edward. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

Roy aquiesca avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention de la jeune femme qui en rougit de plaisir, lui même devant aller rejoindre Riza afin de rejoindre l'organisateur de mariage qu'ils avaient engagé pour s'occupait d'organiser l'évènement. Edward passa devant la jeune femme et alla pour se diriger vers l'accueil du magasin afin de payer ses achats quand son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré du côté du rayon des robes de cocktail.

Ranfan se tenait face à un miroir, inspectant sous toutes les coutures son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe couleur crème, légèrement décolleté, laissant son dos nu et ceinturé sous la poitrine avec un ruban de couleur pourpre. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et était faîtes dans un tissu vaporeux, qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine, son ventre plat et ses hanches, tout en s'évasant vers le bas.

Il laissa son regard ambré dériver sur les courbes de la jeune fille et se demanda si elle allait acheter cette robe, qui semblait avoir été cousu pour elle.

- Jolie robe, commenta Mustang en observant la jeune fille d'un oeil appréciateur.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer sournoisement en lui. Jolie robe. Tu parles. Il le connaissait sufisamment pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas de la robe, mais plutôt de celle qui la portait.

- C'est cela, oui, grogna le blond entre ses dents.

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que je vais bientôt me faire passer la corde au cou, que je n'ai plus le droit d'apprécier une jolie fille quand j'en vois une. Et ne me mens pas en disant que ce n'est pas une jolie fille parce que quand tu mens, tes oreilles deviennent rouges comme en ce moment, se moqua Mustang.

Edward rougit un peu plus et se dirigea à grand pas, raide comme un piquet, vers l'accueil du magasin.

Roy n'eut pas besoin de réponse. L'attitude du blond était amplement suffisante.

_**ooOoo**_

Ranfan enfonça son bonnet à motif rouge, bleu et jaune à pompom sur sa tête et noua son écharpe autour de son cou, avant d'enfiler ses gants en laine - qu'elle ne quittait pratiquement jamais quand elle sortait dehors. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire et s'étira longuement, alors que le soleil hivernal commençait à peine à se lever. Elle étira ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil et l'immobilité et étouffa un second baîllement.

Elle avait encore sommeil mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Pas quand elle faisait ces cauchemards et que la culpabilité la rongeait. Dans ces moments là, elle sortait courir et avait l'illusion d'oublier ses soucis et ses idées noires durant quelques heures.

Elle passa le lourd portail en fer finement ouvragé et les grandes portes gardant l'entrée de l'ambassade de Xing et passa devant les gardes xinois surveillant l'entrée. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et s'engagea le long de l'artère principale. Elle adopta un rythme lent, puis plus rapide au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et se dirigea vers le parc à quelques pâtés de maison de l'ambassade. Elle passa devant le manège de chevaux de bois et le vendeur de glace et de confiserie, contourna la fontaine en marbre blanc où les passants aimaient s'asseoir pour observer les carpes kois et arriva en vue du lac artificiel bordant le parc et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre afin de détendre les muscles de ses chevilles.

Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui la regardait au loin.

Edward l'avait vu de loin rentrer dans le parc et s'arrêter près du lac. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis près d'un mois, depuis qu'il s'était embrassé le jour du Nouvel An et dans la boutique où le général l'avait traîné pour s'acheter son costume, il y a quelques jours.

Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait encore rêvé de son père et de sa mère, qui lui reprochaient de les avoir abandonné et laissé mourir, alors que lui, il était toujours en vie. Il s'était réveillé en sueur comme à chaque fois. Il avait décidé d'aller courir et s'entraîner, comme il le faisait quand ça lui arrivait. Il avait couru de son appartement en plein centre ville jusqu'au parc et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Elle courait droit vers le lac, contournant avec aisance les quelques passants qui se promenaient, les effleurants à peine. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle et ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'effort. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et il aurait aimé pouvoir la voir au moins une fois, pour en parler ou au moins, pour lui rendre le collier qu'elle avait perdu et qu'il avait réparé grâce à l'alchimie.

- Ranfan ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward. Il lui souriait timidement - chose très inhabituel chez lui - et lui fit un petit salut de la main. Elle s'empourpra violemment et baissa les yeux. Il remarqua son nez et ses joues rouges et réalisa qu'elle devait avoir des problèmes pour supporter le froid. Ce qui lui donna l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

- Tu veux aller boire quelque chose de chaud ? Il y a un café pas très loin, proposa Edward.

_**ooOoo**_

Edward et Ranfan étaient installés à une table à l'intérieur d'un petit café à côté du parc, que le jeune homme connaissait bien. Ils avaient commandé un café et un chocolat chaud avec des croissants. La jeune fille retira son bonnet et ses gants, ainsi que son écharpe, tandis qu'Edward faisait de même. Ils évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre et semblaient attendre que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier pas.

- Votre commande.

Ranfan retint un petit rire alors que la serveuse qui avait pris leur commande, déposait leurs consommations sur la table avec un grand sourire, tout en rougissant. Edward ne prêta pas attention à la serveuse qui le reluquait avec avidité. La xinoise grignota un morceau de croissant et but une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour se donner meilleure contenance.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, après que la serveuse se soit éloigné.

Edward leva les yeux vers elle et s'empourpra alors qu'il croisait ses yeux noirs et profonds. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau le médaillon qu'elle avait perdu le jour du Nouvel An et le posa sur la table. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle reconnaissait le pendentif que son père lui avait offert et qu'elle croyait avoir définitivement perdu.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

- Tu l'avais perdu le soir du Nouvel An quand... enfin... tu sais...

- Merci, le coupa la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Edward la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait bien entendu ? Ranfan venait vraiment de le remercier. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et il fut bien incapable de dire ou faire quoi que se soit quand elle se pencha par dessus la table et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle en attachant le collier autour de son cou.

- Tu aimes aussi le chocolat chaud et les croissants. Moi qui croyais te connaître. Je me suis bien fait avoir, remarqua Edward en buvant une gorgée brûlante de son café noir qui lui brûla la langue, histoire de se donner meilleure contenance alors que son coeur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et qu'il devait très probablement ressembler à un feu de signalisation, tellement il avait chaud.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. C'était juste une réflexion personnelle, éluda Edward en reprenant une autre gorgée de café.

Il haussa les épaules et mordit à pleine dent dans un croissant chaud et croustillant à souhait. Il savoura le goût de la viennoiserie sur sa langue et observa plus en détail la jeune xinoise. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval mais quelques mêches folles caressaient ses joues rosies par le froid, lui donnant un air de poupée et il se demanda si elle avait pris la peine de se passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux avant de sortir. Son nez avait pris une teinte rose à cause du froid régnant dehors et elle portait un gros pull en laine beaucoup trop grand pour elle, sur un vieux bas de jogging noir. Elle n'était vraiment pas féminine mais c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle était elle-même, naturelle, sans artifices. Il pouvait même dire que son masque était un moyen pour elle de se cacher aux yeux des autres. Afin, qu'on ne voit pas qui elle était en réalité.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien, mentit Edward en finissant son croissant.

Il voyait mal comment il pouvait bien aller, alors qu'il était là dans un café en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ranfan. La seule fille au monde avec qui il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir une conversation normale, sans qu'elle veuille lui sauter à la gorge parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Il songea stupidement que c'était peut-être à cause du fait, qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit neutre. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit en songeant que la maison des Mustang était également un endroit neutre et que même là, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se disputer. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué en premier. Pourtant, ils s'étaient embrassés, ce jour là. Ce baiser restait une énigme pour lui. Il avait beau s'échiner à tenter de trouver une explication, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'étaient même pas amis, tout juste supportaient-ils de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Mais peut-être que finalement, il ne savait rien de la jeune fille, mis à part, ce qu'elle voulait bien lui montrer.

- Tu as l'air... bizarre, lui fit-elle remarquer en finissant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans le parc à une heure aussi matinale.

Ranfan haussa un sourcil mais se garda bien de faire remarquer au jeune homme qu'il mentait vraiment très mal. Elle avait une espèce de don pour savoir quand les gens mentaient et Edward était le plus mauvais menteur qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Même si le prince Lin se défendait bien dans son genre. Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme et elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans le couloir de la maison des Mustang, le jour du Nouvel An. Elle se sentit rougir et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était devenue obsédé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela avait bien pu se produire. Mais le plus déstabilisant dans cette histoire était cette chaleur qui naissait dans son ventre quand elle pensait à lui, à ses baisers, à son odeur, à ses mains sur elle. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle à souhaiter qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau comme il l'avait fait ce soir là.

- J'avais envie de sortir courir, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que le terrain autour de l'ambassade était gigantesque.

- Oui. Mais... j'avais besoin d'espace, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Edward ne répondit rien et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en argent. Il remarqua l'heure tardive et se leva d'un bond. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il avait rendez-vous avec Winry pour une révision de ses auto-mails et elle ne supportait pas quand il avait du retard, lui faisant à chaque fois une scène qui faisait trembler les murs de la boutique d'auto-mails qu'elle avait ouverte à Central City, il y a quelques mois de cela.

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te laisse, s'excusa Edward en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son manteau. Le petit déjeuner est pour moi.

Ranfan n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que déjà il était sortit du café en courant et disparaissait au coin de la rue. Elle le regarda disparaître et sentit les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les chassa d'un geste rageur et se traita mentalement d'idiote, ne comprenant pas les raisons qui la poussait à réagir ainsi. Simplement, parce que cette scène lui rappelait un souvenir auquel elle n'avait pas pensé depuis des années. Elle se leva de sa chaise et enfila son anorak, son écharpe et ses gants et planta brusquement son bonnet sur sa tête. Elle sortit du café et se mit à courir en direction de l'ambassade, indifférente aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_**ooOoo**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Voilà ! Voilà ! En espérant que la fin ne semble pas trop abrupte mais c'est fait exprès. Niark !_

_Bon je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre._

_*** Jo ***_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le petit con

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Voici le chapitre 3 de mon nouveau bébé. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Roy Mustang est un dieu ! Je l'adore dans ce chapitre. Il en faut du courage pour supporter les crises d'Edward, qui cette fois-ci bat tout les records en matière de connerie. D'ailleurs, le titre du chapitre est évocateur._

_Je remercie également mes fidèles Basilic-Edofanart ( ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas l'avoir ton Edo au saut du lit et à poil dans la douche XD ), Matsuyama ( merci pour la correction des vilaines fautes d'inattention sur le chapitre 2. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ) et Sabine02 ( ma grande fan du Ed/Ranfan qui me soutiens toujours dans mes délires )._

_Mais j'arrête là de blablatter et vous laisse avec ce fameux chapitre._

_**ooOoo**_

**Entre lui et moi**

**Chapitre 3 : Le petit con**

_**ooOoo**_

La gigantesque propriété et le terrain appartenant à l'Empire de Xing à Central City était un terrain rétrocédé par l'Etat d'Amestris en guise de remerciement et de cadeau d'amitié. Il était le symbole des bonnes relations diplomatiques entre les deux nations. L'ensemble se composait d'un bâtiment principal où se trouvait les différents bureaux et services, ainsi que les nombreuses salles de travail et de conférence, ainsi qu'une gigantesque salle de réception pour les évènements importants, tels que les bals ou les réceptions diplomatiques. Un second bâtiment de taille plus modeste servait de lieu de résidence pour les représentants de l'Empire de Xing à savoir le prince Lin Yao et les quelques rares serviteurs - tous des personnes de confiances soigneusement sélectionnés par sa garde du corps. La demeure était luxueuse et était construite dans une architecture rappelant les demeures xinoises. Un grand terrain entourait la propriété avec un grand parc et un étang artificiel, ainsi qu'une piscine et un petit pavillon privée pouvant facilement accueillir jusqu'à quatre personnes, voire plus.

C'est là, que la garde du corps du prince Lin s'était installé et où elle vivait depuis son retour à Amestris.

Ranfan quitta la douche et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette de bain blanche. Elle enroula une autre serviette autour de ses cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sécha consciencieusement et enfila les sous-vêtements et la petite robe noire à fines bretelles, moulant parfaitement son ventre et ses hanches, qu'elle avait disposé sur son lit. Elle se sécha les cheveux et entreprit de se coiffer.

Elle détestait quand elle devait jouer les _**" gentilles petites xinoises " **_auprès du prince Lin. C'était comme ça qu'elle se nommait quand elle était obligé de le suivre lors de réception ou de dîner officiel où elle était obligé de jouer les accompagnatrices. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait juste d'un dîner entre amis avec Edward, Alphonse, leur amie Winry, le général Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye. L'ambiance serait beaucoup plus décontracté que lors d'un dîner officiel mais il lui avait demandé de faire un effort vestimentaire et de paraître plus féminine. Elle détestait quand elle était obligé de s'habiller de la sorte. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devenait une autre personne, une autre Ranfan.

Elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules et dans son dos et se maquilla légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit et soupira. Il n'était que dix neuf heures trente et le dîner ne devait avoir lieu que vers vingt heures trente. Elle avait une heure de libre devant elle et ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant. Elle étouffa un bâillement et ne résista pas à l'envie de faire une petite sieste en attendant que les invités du prince arrivent. Après tout, si elle ne se réveillait pas d'elle même, elle pouvait compter sur le jeune maître pour s'en charger, étant donné qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher quand le dîner commencerait.

_**ooOoo**_

Roy Mustang était un homme heureux. Ca se voyait sur son visage, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise et qu'il avait vu en tant que militaire et alchimiste d'Etat. Mais il se sentait étrangement plus serein depuis que le pays vivait en paix, sans une quelconque menace de la part de créature venant d'on ne sait où et voulant sacrifier toute la population d'Amestris. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses propres faiblesses et de ses sentiments pour Riza. Il avait compris que s'ils continuaient à faire comme s'ils étaient encore deux adolescents timides et timorés, ils allaient passer à côté de quelque chose, qu'ils n'auraient peut-être plus jamais la chance de vivre. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à lui avouer ses sentiments, qui à son plus grand bonheur étaient réciproques. Quelques mois après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir officiellement ensembles, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle avait accepté, faisant de lui, le plus heureux des hommes.

Il aurait aimé que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, connaissent elles aussi ce bonheur. Cette douce euphorie qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'il voyait le joli visage endormi de Riza à ses côtés, tout les matins en se réveillant.

Comme Edward, par exemple, qui depuis quelques mois, l'inquiètait énormément de part son comportement et ses sautes d'humeur. Quoi qu'il en dise, il appréciait beaucoup le blondinet et le considérait un peu comme son fils. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, car il avait connu l'état d'esprit dans lequel, était en train de s'enfoncer Edward. L'adolescent avait toujours eu un caractère difficile mais depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu de pire en pire. Riza avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il faisait peut-être une crise d'adolescence en retard et Roy commençait sérieusement à penser la même chose. Edward avait toujours eu un comportement auto-destructeur mais il était particulièrement incontrôlable depuis quelques mois. Roy s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé en mission dans le sud d'Amestris durant ces trois dernières semaines car il avait trouvé le moyen de se battre et d'être complètement saoul la plupart du temps.

Ils étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure de style xinois du prince Lin, riant et parlant tout en dégustant les plats qui leurs étaient proposés et découvrant par la même occasion les merveilles de la gastronomie xinoise. Seul Edward semblait ailleurs, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait bien une autre personne qui semblait dans le même état d'esprit. La jeune garde du corps du prince Lin, Ranfan. Elle n'avait presque pas désserré les dents de toute la soirée et mangeait et buvait du bout des lèvres. Quand on lui parlait, elle répondait poliment et intelligemment mais elle semblait timide et mal à l'aise, renvoyant une image très différente de celle qu'elle donnait au premier abord.

Edward non plus n'avait presque pas désseré les dents depuis le début de la soirée. Par contre, il avait fait honneur au vin de Xing et avait - très - légèrement abusé de la bouteille, si le brun en jugeait par l'état d'ébriété fortement avancé du blond. La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était la jolie brune en face de lui, s'il en jugeait par les yeux du blond qui restaient fixés sur le léger décolleté de la xinoise. Mustang ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de mettre une bonne raclée au blondinet, histoire de lui rappeler les règles de la bienséance. La moindre des choses quand on reluquait une jolie fille était de le faire avec discrétion.

Ranfan se retenait à grand peine de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son voisin de table - à savoir Edward - qui était passablement ivre et qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour faire des remarques désobligeantes sur tout et n'importe quoi. En ce moment, c'était sur le fait que les xinois étaient de vrais requins en affaire - ce qui n'était pas faux - car Roy et Riza avaient pu en juger par eux même.

- Et donc ce mariage, comment ça se présente ? Demanda Winry, qui essayait de faire abstraction de l'attitude d'Edward.

Roy fut pris d'une quinte de toux alors que Riza serrait convulsivement son verre entre ses mains.

- Le mariage est légèrement compromis, commença Riza en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Hum... L'organisateur de mariage qu'on avait engagé à mis la clé sous la porte et nos prestataires de service nous ont laissé tomber.

- Ca... c'est... méchant, gloussa Edward.

Roy fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir de prendre ses gants dans la poche de son pantalon, alors que Riza lui souriait avec compassion.

- Bref... Le mariage est supendu pour le moment.

Alphonse, Winry, Lin et Ranfan se regardèrent avec un sourire contrit. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi les deux militaires semblaient si malheureux.

- Vous n'avez qu'à célébrer le mariage ici et je suis persuadé que pour les prestataires de service, ça peut s'arranger. Ranfan, tu pourrais peut-être allé parler aux habitants du quartier xinois pour les convaincre de nous organiser ça ? Après tout, tu les connais quasiment tous, proposa Lin.

Ranfan manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas organisatrice de mariage mais garde du corps. Nom d'un chien. Mais comme elle était Ranfan Li Yuang et que Ranfan Li Yuang ne disait jamais non au prince Lin Yao, elle acquiesca, non sans quelques réserves.

- Heu... oui... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Ouais ! Je peux avoir un autre verre de vin ?

_**ooOoo**_

Le dîner terminé, Lin les avait convié dans le salon de la résidence devant un bon feu de cheminée. Riza et Winry bavardaient tranquillement entre elles des prochains préparatifs du mariage. La militaire avait retrouvé le sourire et Roy dégustait un bon cognac en observant les flammes ronronner dans la cheminée, tandis que Lin et Alphonse faisaient une partie de poker.

L'endroit était somptueux, décoré dans des tons chauds. Une bibliothèque occupait une bonne partie des murs et étaient remplis de livres traitant pour une grande part d'élixirologie, au grand bonheur d'Edward, qui même ivre avait encore la lucidité nécessaire pour pouvoir en étudier le contenu. Une cheminée trônait sur tout un pan de mur et de confortable canapé et fauteuil en cuir permettaient de pouvoir tranquillement profiter de la chaleur du feu de bois.

- Je peux poser... une question ? Demanda Edward d'une voix chevrotante. Ranfan est juste la garde du corps de Lin ou est-ce qu'ils sont _très_ proches en réalité ?

- EDWARD !

Roy se releva brusquement du fauteuil où il était assis et semblait à deux doigts de transformer le blond en méchoui.

- Quoi ? Je... veux... savoir... Parce que... vu comment elle est goalé... ça m'étonnerait que... Lin... n'est... rien tenté... c'est pas son genre.

- EDWARD ! DEHORS !

- Mais... heu... vous... vous... êtes pas drôle.

- Tu sors ou je te mets dehors à coup de pied aux fesses !

- Même pas drôle... nan mais c'est la poêle... heu... non... l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... vous l'avez dit vous même...

- Al ? Tu me files un coup de main ? Demanda Roy au jeune homme, avant que son aîné ne dise quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûre que Riza apprécierait d'entendre.

Alphonse se leva d'un seul bloc et alla prendre son frère par l'épaule en douceur. Edward protesta mais le fait qu'il attrapa une bouteille de vin sur le chemin menant au jardin suffit à le calmer, le tout sous les regards choqués et colériques de Ranfan qui se demandaient si elle ne devait pas tenter de le tuer dès qu'il se retrouverait seul. Après tout, ça pourrait passer pour un accident, vu qu'il était ivre mort.

_**ooOoo**_

- Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Winry s'inquiètait de la soudaine disparition d'Edward qui avait disparu depuis près d'une heure, après qu'il ait réussi à fausser compagnie au général Mustang et à Alphonse. Au début, les deux hommes l'avaient cherché pendant une bonne demie heure, puis ils s'étaient décidés à aller rejoindre Lin, Ranfan, Riza et Winry qui les attendaient toujours au salon. Lin les avait rassuré en disant qu'il ne risquait pas de sortir de l'enceinte de l'ambassade avec la sécurité qu'il y avait autour de la résidence. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas réapparut depuis et qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir.

La jeune fille soupira et boutonna son long manteau noir avant d'enfiler ses gants. Edward avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher. Elle s'était faîtes belle juste pour lui mais il n'avait rien remarqué comme à son habitude, à croire qu'il était stupide ou aveugle, sans parler de ses réflexions graveleuses sur la garde du corps de Lin. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie et comptait bien le faire savoir à l'interessé à sa manière quand il se décidera à montrer le bout de son nez.

- Si ça se trouve, il s'est perdu et s'est endormi dans la maison. Il est tard mais demain, je demanderais à Ranfan d'aller le chercher et de le raccompagner, la rassura Lin en l'accompagnant vers la voiture qui devait les ramener, elle, Alphonse, Roy et Riza à leurs domiciles.

- Merci Lin.

Le prince lui sourit et lui ouvrit galamment la porte de la voiture, alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire, malgré le voile de tristesse qui obscurcissait ses grands yeux bleux.

- Encore désolé pour l'attitude d'Edward, s'excusa Alphonse en serrant la main de son ami. Mais il n'est pas très bien depuis quelques temps.

- Tu sais, Al. Ce qu'il s'est passé nous a tous touché à des degrés différents, en bien ou en mal et ça nous as changé. Peut-être qu'Edward a besoin de temps pour l'admettre.

Alphonse sourit et remercia le prince de Xing avant de monter dans la voiture. Peut-être que Lin avait raison après tout et qu'il devait laisser le temps faire son oeuvre.

_**ooOoo**_

Edward s'était bel et bien perdu dans l'immense parc entourant l'ambassade. Il avait réussit à semer compagnie à ses deux tortionnaires et après s'être assuré qu'il était de nouveau seul dehors, ses pas l'avaient conduit près de l'étang artificiel où il avait fini de boire la bouteille de vin qu'il avait réussi à voler et s'était assoupit en regardant les étoiles, indifférent au froid qui régnait dehors. Il ignorait combien de temps, il avait dormi mais à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, qu'il s'était sentit mal.

Il régurgita tout ce qu'il avait avalé et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de la manche de son manteau. Il faisait nuit et malgré les lumières artificielles illuminant la propriété, il fut incapable de retouver son chemin. Il marcha à tâtons et tomba plusieurs fois dans l'herbe humide et froide, jurant contre les _" lutins invisibles "_ qui faisaient exprès de le faire tomber. Il arriva en vue d'un petit pavillon aux murs blancs et jaunes et après moults efforts et tentatives d'effraction, il réussit à casser une vitre de la véranda et à ouvrir la porte vitrée.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il alors qu'un éclat de verre entaillait la peau de sa main de chair. Il le retira brusquement et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Il déchira un pan de sa chemise et se fit un bandage de fortune. Il pénêtra dans ce qui lui sembla être un salon, vu qu'il se cogna contre le dossier d'un canapé. Il se cogna dans plusieurs meubles et un vase alla se fracasser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Bon sang mais... ils connaissent pas... les interrupteurs... ces idiots de lutins.

Il tituba jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être une chambre - d'après ce qu'il pouvait en deviner - et se traîna jusqu'au lit où il s'affala sans autre forme de procès, la tête dans les oreillers. Il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait du tissu doux et soyeux et un sourire niais apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur qui s'en émanait. Il cala son visage contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

_**ooOoo**_

- Ed ! Minou... Minou... Où est- tu ?

Ranfan appella son chat - un gros chartreux qu'elle avait appelé Ed - parce qu'il lui rappelait le jeune homme à cause de ses grands yeux dorés. Elle avait trouvé le vase brisé et avait pensé qu'il avait dû le faire tomber en grimpant sur le meuble. Elle alla lui ouvrir la chatière - au cas où il rentrerait durant la nuit - et lui changea son eau et ses croquettes, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Elle se débarrassa de ses talons hauts, qui allèrent rouler sous son lit et fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds en un léger froissement. Elle se retrouva en culotte et soutien-gorge et enfila son peignoir en soie qu'elle posait toujours sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de son armoire.

Elle était morte de fatigue et ne désirait qu'un seule chose, aller se coucher et dormir jusqu'à très tard jusqu'au matin. Elle était dans une colère noire après Edward, qui avait dépassé les bornes une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être grossier mais il ne pouvait faire pire que ce soir. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humilié. Elle alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et se démaquilla rapidement, avant de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage quand la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma.

- Whaou ! T'es belle comme ça.

Edward était allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, les joues rouges et un sourire niais sur les lèvres. La jeune fille resta de longues minutes à le regarder, incapable de parler. Elle avait l'impression que sa bouche était devenu aussi sêche que le désert et elle ne réalisa pas que son peignoir n'était même pas fermé, permettant aux yeux du garçon - qui était désormais parfaitement réveillé - de pouvoir admirer chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas couverte par le vêtement de soie.

- !

Le cri de la jeune fille vrilla les tympans du jeune homme qui enfouit sa tête sous les oreillers dans le maigre espoir d'atténuer un peu les cris de la jeune fille.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ranfan était dans une colère noire. Elle pensait qu'après son esclandre d'il y a quelques heures, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus humilié. Mais là, il avait vraiment fait très fort et tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures. Non mais il était incroyable. Il était complètement ivre et avait trouvé le moyen de forcer la porte du pavillon et de s'endormir dans son lit. Elle remarqua les traces de vomi sur sa chemise et son haleine empestant l'alcool et retint difficilement une grimace de dégout.

- C'est... les lutins... qui m'ont... conduit ici, balbutia-t-il.

- Les quoi ? Edward ! Tu es ivre mort. Tu le sais au moins.

Ranfan noua rapidement la ceinture de son peignoir et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemard. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Je t'ai dit... que ce sont les lutins... qui m'ont emmené ici.

Edward gloussa et s'entortilla les pieds dans la descente de lit en voulant se lever. Ranfan l'aida sans douceur à se relever et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Edward lui sourit d'un air niais et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- On fait quoiiii maintenant ? Demanda Edward en triturant le bout de la ceinture de son peignoir en soie, ce qui lui valut une tape sur les doigts de la part de la xinoise.

Edward se mit à bouder et elle dut admettre qu'il était particulièrement mignon avec cette tête de petit garçon, qui aurait fait fondre le coeur de n'importe quelle fille. Le problème est qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

- On va aller dormir, répondit Ranfan en l'aidant à retirer son manteau et ses chaussures.

- Ensembles ?

Edward la regardait avec des yeux brillants plein d'espoir et elle se sentit rougir comme jamais. S'il avait été dans son état normal, elle l'aurait probablement frappé et menacé de faire de lui un eunuque mais là, c'était différent et il lui donnait envie de sourire. Ce qui était tout à fait anormal et qui la troublait au plus au point, au vu de la situation. Elle mit son attitude sur le compte de la fatigue.

- Non Ed. Toi, tu vas dormir dans mon lit et moi, sur le canapé dans le salon.

Edward la regarda de ses grands yeux dorés et elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il ne fit rien de tel. Il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire malicieux au visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, qu'il l'entraîna vers le lit où ils s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd.

- Ed ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Gronda la jeune fille, qui n'appréçiait mais alors pas du tout la situation.

Edward était juste au dessus d'elle, l'écrasant de son poids et jouant avec la lanière de son peignoir. Il lui sourit d'un air espiègle et elle sut tout de suite, qu'elle ne se sortirait pas de cette situation en lui hurlant dessus. Il défit la lanière de son peignoir et plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou, humant son parfum à en perdre haleine.

- Tu sens bon...

Ranfan tenta de se dégager mais il était bien plus lourd qu'elle et l'immobilisait sous lui à l'aide de son poids. Elle remarqua pour la première fois, qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup grandit et pas uniquement en taille. Ses épaules étaient plus carrés qu'autrefois et elle perçut quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas remarquer chez lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se raidit soudainement.

- Edward ! Lâches moi !

- Veux pas ! Veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il lui emprisonna les poignets au dessus de sa tête et elle se débattit comme une forcenée en sentant la main auto-mail du blond effleurer son dos jusqu'à remonter lentement jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction des frissons qui se formaient sur sa peau, alors qu'il la caressait avec douceur. Elle sentit sa main de chair sur son ventre et se figea en sentant ses doigts fins glisser sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

- NON !

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et il alla se cogner la tête la première contre le coin de la table de chevet.

- Ed !

Ranfan sauta du lit et se dirigea vers le corps du jeune homme qui gisait inanimé sur le sol, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de son front. Elle sentit la peur et le remord l'envahir et se précipita sur le téléphone.

_**ooOoo**_

- Il devrait avoir mal à la tête en se réveillant demain matin mais vu l'alcool qu'il a avalé, ça n'aura rien d'étonnant. Je lui ai fais boire une tisane pour dormir et qu'il prenne ses médicaments durant trois jours et ça devrait aller. Tu pourrais lui donner un bon bol de _congee_ quand il se sera réveillé. A mon avis, c'est la seule chose qu'il sera capable de retenir.

Le vieux médecin xinois posa les petites pilules jaunes sur la table de chevet et jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était, inconscient du trouble de la jeune xinoise.

- Tu devrais aller dormir et ne pas trop t'inquièter pour lui. Il va s'en remettre.

Ranfan acquiesca et salua le vieil homme. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du pavillon, qu'elle referma derrière elle. Elle s'appuya le dos contre la porte et ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était encore fourré.

_**ooOoo**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, Edo a fait très fort. L'alcool lui fait vraiment faire de drôle de chose. XD Le pauvre quand même. S'il te plait Matsuyama, ne me tue pas pour avoir égratigné Edo. Pitié ( se planque dans son trou comme un hamster )._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre très long, qui m'aura donné mal à la tête. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4._

_Bisous._

_*** Jo ***_


End file.
